


Game of Questions

by Avengers_IronMan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Sorta?) Unrequited Love, Betrayal, But only in passing., Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Talks of Death, Team mentioned - Freeform, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thor Needs a Hug, Tony Does What He Wants, but only kinda, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengers_IronMan/pseuds/Avengers_IronMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a deal with Odin, Loki finds someone on Midgard to fall in love with him. However, their love is not true. The trickster has made a grave mistake, and it's up to Thor to confront him. But is his brother concerned for Stark, or Loki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is a short oneshot. Literally, you won't even know what's going on. I might make this longer if I get feedback from it, but for now it was just stuck in my head. Also, it's just the confrontation, no Tony within.
> 
> In fact, it doesn't even really explain anything... But enjoy, it's still kind of sad.

“Loki… I know what you did to the son of Stark.”

 

The world looked so much more peaceful on the roof of the tower, away from the vehicles and creton infested world. Up here, it was understandable why Odin had chose to protect the planet of skyscrapers and insects. Truly, the realm did have something to offer the others. However, magic still eluded the mortals that crawled the surface, so in the trickster’s opinion, they were lower than the rats in their sewage lines.

 

Tony had gone into detail on the different filth of the world, explaining each disease and failing. From the lowest form of bacteria, to greatest human being.

 

It was very informative, if a little unnecessary. Loki was intelligent enough to know various things on instinct, and what he didn’t know, he read about.

 

Yet he still listened on, acting as though a unknowlegable babe; constantly questioning the great Tony Stark for basic details. Eventually, the  _genius_ figured it out. Though he still answers the questions without fault.

 

But why? What would it accomplish?

 

Truthfully… Loki was still asking himself that same question.

 

Still it had become a fun pass time between them, Loki pretending to be a pompous fool, and Tony pretending Loki wasn’t pretending. It was a game of sorts, a game of questions.

 

“Brother!” Thor bellowed once more, glaring at the unkempt locks swaying in the vicious wind. Once thought of as the only person other than his mother to care about him, the imposing figure now deserved less than his spit, let alone his attention.

 

The trickster simply tilted his head slightly to the side, never turning to acknowledge the being who was now behind him. As had been the norm for the last few weeks living in “ _Avengers_ ” Tower.

 

 _Ugh..._ A hideous name for such an abstract structure.

 

“Brother…” Loki interrupted him soon enough, practically seething with rage.

 

“I am no brother of yours.” The deep sigh that echoed over the roof was told Loki all he needed to know, and though he still remained facing away, he knew Thor was upset. _Hm. Good._ “What is it you want, or do you just enjoy being a bother?”

 

Once, _he remembered_ , Tony compared Thor to a brash, blonde bear. Barreling ahead of any obstacle with one goal in mind, and yet, not intelligent enough to avoid a bear trap. It was exceptionally humourous when the other god became infuriated. His behavior would escalate, before _thunderhead_ (as Tony had taken to calling him) stomped away in a fit of rage, later realizing his mistake, or completely forgetting the subject matter.

 

So, the trickster waited. Yet, the ground did not pound, as Thor grumbled angrily about liesmiths and silver-tongued devils. He did not hear the other fools in the tower complain about the noise, nor the lightning that would no doubt follow their complaints.

 

Instead, heavy footfalls sounded across the pavement, and a very worn thunder god leaned against the cool metal guard rail next to him. “I know, Loki. About the love spell. About your escape plan. All of it.”

 

He opened his mouth to ask whatever he was talking about, but thought better of it. There was no denying it any longer, and while he was surprised that it was his dim-witted brother that figured it out first, he would was not shocked that someone had indeed come to their senses.

 

But that didn’t mean he was giving up, and it certainly didn’t mean he would release his lover. Neither willingly, nor forcefully. Though, he was not quite sure why.

 

And perhaps that was what confounded him the most. That despite being one of the most superior beings in the nine realms, he chose to remain with one lowly mortal. True, the being had significant power and influence, but only within Midgardian standards. It truly puzzled him.

 

Thinking on it, it may be the fact that he understands. He can relate to several of Loki’s faults, and even get into his mind to help him solve them. He had been through the same torment as a child genius forced into a loathsome “ _boarding_ ” school, as Loki had been left in his chambers. The man had seen his Jotunn skin, and instead of cringing in fear and disgust, he had constructed a lightweight fabric to help withstand the temperature, and held the trickster. He had repeatedly told him he was beautiful, and that he loved him, despite Loki constantly asking how he can love a monster.

 

He simply smiled, and snuggled the god closer, saying that _he’s Tony fucking Stark. He does what he wants._

 

That was the night they admitted their love for one another, one of the happiest days of his life. The first time, in a long time, that Loki felt complete. Warm, in his frigid, icy body.

 

But, that was a lie too, wasn’t it?

 

“I suppose your posse is surrounding us, ready to nab the one who stole Stark’s tiny, black heart. I guess you can add ‘ _broken_ ’ to that list, as well.” He chuckled darkly, though the amusement was lacking from his tone, “I’m actually a little disappointed. I’d have thought they would have bothered attacking first, seeing as I am not likely to surrender to you, _brother_.”

 

Thor shook his great head, looking all his years for that moment, “No one is coming, Loki. I have not told a soul.”

 

That… That managed to shock him... _slightly_. Hadn’t he ran to the _dog-playing captain_ the moment he realized he'd been fooled? After all, this was enough to get Loki locked away for the rest of his lifetime. It would restore the ‘ _man of iron_ ’ to his once playboy life, and everything would go back to the way it was.

 

_Why not?_

 

“Because you are my brother, whether you admit to it or not.” Had he spoken aloud? No.. no. The other god just stared blankly at his expression, eyebrows drawn in a resolute line.

 

“And what of your shield brother?” He sneered the word, like it resembled foul meat, “Are you not worried what I might do to the swine? Maybe later I’ll hypnotize him into launching missiles at a random country, perhaps China? or North Korea? Start the next World War. And all will simply assume that the stress of running a corporation, and saving the world, simply broke the fragile line of sanity in poor Stark, retiring him to a mental facility for the rest of his days.”

 

Thor didn’t pause in his response, “You would not do that to him.”

 

“And what makes you so sure I wouldn’t?”

 

“Because, you care for him.” Loki scoffed at the response, but knew inside that it was true. He had grown extremely attached to his little wayward mortal, that much was certain. “Besides, I am more concerned for you. While Stark may simply believe he is in love with you-”

 

“ _Silence_!” He hissed, “ _He does love me_.”

 

Thor continued as though uninterrupted, “You are becoming attached. The All-Father will not permit your union, and without his blessing, Stark will keep ageing.” His shoulders dropped, relieving the tension stitching his back in a mess, “I don’t want to lose my brother again, Loki. That is the very reason I’m permitting this to go on. I do not wish to see what becomes of you, without the one you cherish.”

 

Finally, the thunder god straightens out. He clasps Loki’s shoulder in farewell, and walks back inside. Once more, the trickster is left with the howling wind, and his dark thoughts.

 

Thor was an _foolish, boneheaded brute._ He had plenty of time left with his lover, after all, Tony was only nearly forty. He would never expect a human to live forever, that would just be ridiculous. Though his time on Earth wasn't infinite, it was much longer than he made it out to be.  And while it was true that the average Midgardian had short life spans, he still had a good… Loki froze as he did the math in his head.

 

Thirty years…

 

_Thirty._

 

**_Thirty._ **

 

He would be lucky if Tony lived to be seventy, eighty if he was healthy. In a blink of his immortal eye, his mate would be gone. And he could only stand by and watch as the rambunctious, immature man, turned gray and decrepit, before disappearing all together. There was  _nothing_ he could do to stop that.

 

No. No that would not do at all. There had to be other ways of expanding the life cycle of a mortal with the means of magic, there _had_ to be a way.

 

He refused, _refused_ , to let his lover pass on without him. And he had no intentions of losing his life before his time.

 

He would find a way, whether through Hel, or Idunn. Tony would _live_.

 

Deciding to begin his search for a cure to resolve his complication, Loki turned on his heel and made his way inside. As he opened the door to the penthouse, however, he stopped, and glanced one more time over the glittering skyscrapers of New York.

 

Yes, Midgard was full of worthless maggots. Yes, the smell was _rank_ , and the weather either _blistering_ hot or _freezing_ cold. Yet the sunset was beautiful.

 

_A beautiful rose, in a sea of rotting thorns._

 

Perhaps he would bring Tony next time, and they could play their game of questions in the dying light of the sun. For now, he truly had a question worth answering.

 

_What was he going to do without him?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I'm sorry? I guess? I don't know. I feel really tired, and wrote this at like 2 o'clock. If it gets good ratings, hey! I'll make it longer. But for now, it's staying a one shot.
> 
> Also, please feel free to tell me what you think, and how I can improve my style. It not only helps me fix this story, but my technique over time. Don't be afraid to go grammar nazi on my ass, I can take it.


End file.
